Gundam DeathScythe
by vannadear
Summary: AU Role switch, Duo is the perfect soldier and Heero is cheerful, a flipping of the storyline from the beginning


  
Since all of you guyz gave me so much neat feedback, here's a teaser for my ::ah-hem:: new and improved 'GW' cept,the show's now called 'GD' it doesn't have the same ring, but you get the Idea, and now, to a perfect Duo and a cheerfull Hee-chan.  
, Vanna  
*****************************************  
  
Title: Gundam DeathScythe  
  
Author : Duette Maxwell a.k.a. Vanna  
  
Pairing:2x1  
  
Authors Note: You see those numbers in the line above? well Heero is 2 and Duo's 1, I switched the order around, I mean, Duo can't be a perfect soldier without having Dr. J to make him that way right? this is an AU fic obviously, Duo is the main character and instead of relena being the princess and chasing after Heero , we got Hilde, miss pacifist, chasing after the perfect soldier Duo? got it? good.  
rating: probly Pg-13 in this one, im writing this as I got along, give me some credit, Shounen- ai ,   
  
Disclaimer: SIGGHHH, no I hold no legal power over the characters in my story, but yes the fic is my Idea, I'll try not to mess with the guyz minds too much, some of the diolougue might be from the actual episode, with some minor adjustments.   
  
Feedback: ShinigamiMS@aol.com, yes pleeeeeaaasssseeee, I wanna know how I did, so I can continue the series  
  
"...." speach  
  
/...../ thought  
  
  
and now............ACTION!  
  
**********************************  
Gundam DeathScythe   
episode one:  
________________________   
  
Heero Yuy jumped up, grasping the basetball in mid-air before dribbling it along the court only to be blocked by two of the offending teams, memebers.  
  
He Smirked.  
  
Bouncing the ball in- between their outstreched arms, right to   
  
"DUO!"  
  
The stotic boy caught the ball, and just when another pair of defender's were aout to steal it from him, bounced it beneath them and onto the back board, causing startled gasps to come out of each of the boys. And as if it were his second-nature he jumped four-feet in the air to intercept the ball, sending it strait into the basket and hanging off the rim with one hand.  
  
Heero put his hands on his hips, still slightly grinning "Nice shot, Duo."  
  
Score : A: 100  
B: 101   
  
Cheers rose up from the Crowd :  
  
" Amazing Heero!"  
  
"GREAT JOB"  
  
"Way to go Duo!"  
  
in which Heero promptly grasped onto Duo's shoulder and waved to his flock of adoring fans.Duo's well thought out reply?silence.  
  
Heero turned slightly back to Duo, and said under his breath "Wave back to them or somthing! they're cheerin for us Superstar!"  
  
Duo walked away leaving a confused Heero in his wake.  
  
Heero, looked after him before chuckling andStraitinging his composure.That Guy was just too serious . Heero smiled his patented Yuy-I'm-so-hot-and-you-know-it-but-are-so-perfect-you-choose-to-ignore-me, smile and followed the Silent Duo Maxwell.  
_____________  
  
Duo sat on a bench , head slightly turned, gazing out into the ocean and contemplating the Pilot of Wing.  
  
/Hn. That baka, he's to cheerful, sticks out too, much with that personality of his/  
  
"Soo, this is where you went."  
  
/damn/  
  
Duo turned his head to see one very cocky Heero Yuy walking up to the railing, arms crossed.  
  
"Pretty smart, changing schools when you gotta move on,afterall, I mean, it's natural for people our age to be in school."  
  
Duo just looked on.  
  
Heero's thoughts: / damn him, can't he even speak, a comment, he didn't even apoligize for taking apart 'Wing', just sitting there silently, but I gotta admit, that braid of his does look pretty hot, all chestnut, and sil-/  
  
"what's the Idea?"  
  
Heero quickly covered up the shock, "hm, I'm just trying to act normal"  
  
Duo , held no amusment under his tone "You stand out." He stated dryly.  
  
Heero pointedly looked at Duo's three-meter long braid, and retorted.  
  
" You wouldn't seem so suspicious if you acted natural instead of so secretive." he said in a matter of fact tone,then continued "Why don't you just chill out a bit and have some fun as a student?"  
  
Duo had had enough criticsm for one day , he stood up.   
  
"Just leave me alone." he grunted.  
  
"And stay out of your way?" Heero asked smartly.  
  
Duo grunted and walked away.  
  
/Probably to our dorm room so he can check for a mission, man that guy needs to majorly *LOOSEN UP*./  
  
Before Heero was called back into the game.  
  
tbc.  
***************  
SOOOOOOO???? did you guyz like it so far, the basis is from my favorite scene in episode nine, sooo tell me what you think


End file.
